Historias de amor
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Reto. Drabbles basados en canciones aleatorias.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC.

* * *

Este es un reto que encontré en el fandom de Naruto y decidí hacerlo en lo que me viene la inspiración para empezar a escribir los capítulos de mis otros fics.

Reglas:

1- Elige un personaje, pareja, o fandom de tu gusto.

**_Fandom: _**_Bleach_

**_Personaje: _**_Byakuya (Ya lo extraño en el manga)_

2- Pon tu iPod o reproductor de música en random

3- Por cada canción que toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción. No planees de antemano, empiezas cuando la canción empieza y nada de repetir después. Cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (¡Nada de saltar las canciones tampoco; usas lo que te toque!)

4- Haz diez de estos, y luego publícalo.

* * *

**1.- El riesgo.- Raúl Ornelas.**

Y ahí estaba Byakuya sentado en la barra de aquel bar con el rostro serio y con ganas de irse. Sus amigos habían insistido tanto en festejar su cumpleaños ahí y ahora no llegaban. Cuando alzó la vista para buscarlos en el bar notó del otro lado de la barra a una chica.

Pero no cualquier chica, era Yoruichi, su compañera de clases y de la que estaba enamorado desde hacía un par de años.

¿Y por qué no se le había declarado?, sencillamente porque eran opuestos. Ella era divertida, le gustaba rodearse de personas, le gustaba bailar, era extrovertida, sonreía todo el tiempo.

Byakuya tomó la copa de un golpe y se levantó de la barra para dirigirse hacia ella con el firme propósito de declarársele esta vez. Total ¿Qué podía perder?, su orgullo, pero por esta ocasión lo dejaría de lado.

Se detuvo en seco al ver que un chico se acercó a ella con unas rosas en la mano.

Se quedó pensando en que le iba a decir. Podría recitarle uno de los tantos poemas que analizaban en clase, podía prometerle bajarle el cielo y las estrellas, amor eterno, llenarla de rosas cada día, festejar cada aniversario con cenas a la luz de la luna.

Vio que él chico se retiró decepcionado, vio su oportunidad de acercarse. Era normal saludarla, después de todo eran compañeros.

—Yoruichi. —la llamó él. —Me gustas.

Fue directo, a él no se le daba la poesía, no se le daban las palabras románticas, era alérgico a las rosas así que ni pensar en tocarlas, tampoco era bueno recordando fechas.

Yoruichi lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—No soy romántico, ni poeta, ni divertido, no me gusta cruzar más de tres palabras con alguien, soy orgulloso, y algo frío, pero te quiero. —le dijo él extendiéndole la mano. —y quiero saber si quieres tomar el riesgo de estar conmigo. —preguntó.

—Me gustan los riesgos. —respondió Yoruichi tomando su mano y sonriéndole.

* * *

**2.- Sarang han dan mar i ya.- Sweet Sorrow**

Era un soleado día de verano y dos muchachos estaban practicando con espadas de madera en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki.

—Hoy estás rara Yoruichi. —dijo Byakuya logrando desarmar a su oponente con un certero golpe.

Ella sonrió fingidamente.

—Imaginaciones tuyas. —le dijo y luego se agachó para recoger su arma.

—Te conozco, algo te pasa. —dijo Byakuya acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo.

Ella se acercó más a él y después de pasarle los brazos por el cuello, lo besó intensamente, él correspondió el beso.

—Llegó la hora de irme. —declaró ella al separarse. —No puedo dejar que lo capturen.

—Debo ser un tonto. —dijo él para después volverla a besar. —porque aun sabiendo que te vas con él te digo que te amo. —Dijo Byakuya y luego desapareció con un Shunpo.

Pasaron cien años para que se volvieran a ver. Esta vez como enemigos, al menos temporales.

Pero ellos sabían que detrás de esas miradas retadoras y esa voz fría, había un sentimiento oculto, porque por más que se habían separado, por más que estuvieran lejos, ellos siempre se amarían.

* * *

**3.- Tu guardián.**** —Juanes.**

Byakuya caminaba de un lado a otro en escuadrón de Unohana, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Urahara, Ukitake y Kyoraku le hacían compañía, mientras lo veían caminar desesperado. Era la primera vez que lo veían así.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella salió Unohana.

—Ya puedes pasar Byakuya. —le indicó. Él no perdió más tiempo y enseguida entró a la habitación donde lo esperaba una mujer morena acostada en una cama y que tenía un pequeño bulto cargando.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él acercándosele.

—Cansada pero feliz. —dijo ella. —mira lo hermosa que es. —dijo Yoruichi apartado la cobija rosada que cubría al pequeño ser que estaba entre sus brazos.

Byakuya contempló con cuidado la niña de cabello negro que dormía tranquilamente. Su hija, su pequeño tesoro. Jamás pensó que algo tan pequeño provocara tan fuertes emociones.

Con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó la frente.

Después con delicadeza la volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de su madre, a la que le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Enseguida entró Rukia y se acercó a ellos, quería conocer a su sobrina.

Byakuya se quedó contemplando la escena en la que Yoruichi y Rukia sonreían. Ahora era el guardián de tres mujeres y siempre se encargaría de que ellas fueran felices.

Ya después vería como se libraría de Ichigo.

* * *

**4.- Las cartas sobre la mesa.**** —Raúl Ornelas.**

Era de noche y dos jóvenes se encontraban conversando en un restaurante.

—Ellos no pararan hasta vernos juntos ¿verdad? —preguntó Byakuya mirando hacia el lugar en el que tres hombres trataban de esconderse detrás de unas mesas.

—No lo creo, se les ha metido en la cabeza que somos el uno para el otro. —respondió la chica morena mientras sorbía de su refresco.

—Lo mejor será hacerles creer por un tiempo que estamos juntos, después terminamos y ellos dejaran de molestarnos. —comentó Byakuya y después tomó de su café.

—Está bien, pero no quiero nada serio, sólo será un juego, no creo en el amor.

—De acuerdo, tampoco quiero tener una relación en este momento. —dijo Byakuya.

En ese momento acordaron que sólo harían lo necesario para que sus amigos creyeran que estaban saliendo, pero de las salidas cada fin de semana, pasaron a verse todas las tardes, de los besos pequeños y delante de sus amigos, pasaron a besarse intensamente y cada vez que podían, de inocentes caricias pasaron al deseo y la pasión.

Y ahora estaban dormidos abrazados en la cama del cuarto de Byakuya, después de una noche de pasión.

—Te quiero. —le susurró él mientras jugaba con su mano, pensaba que estaba dormida.

Había iniciado todo como un juego, pero al final él había caído en las redes del amor.

—Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí. —dijo Yoruichi sentándose y lo volteó a ver. —No me puedo quedar contigo.

Dicho esto Yoruichi se paró, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Byakuya la imitó.

—También me quieres. —dijo él acercándose a ella. —lo puedo sentir.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, ella correspondió pero después se apartó de él.

—Lo siento. —le dijo y después salió del cuarto.

Ella tenía miedo a que volvieran a lastimarla, por eso decidió salir de la vida de él ahora que podía, porque se seguía más tiempo con Byakuya llegaría un momento en el que ya no podría irse de su lado.

Byakuya escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrarse, Yoruichi ya había salido de la casa, ya había salido de su vida.

* * *

**5.- Que bello. —Playa Limbo.**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas azules del cuarto. El celular sonó anunciando que ya eran las seis de la mañana, la hora de levantarse.

Yoruichi estiró el brazo para tomar el celular y apagar la alarma, luego con cuidado retiró el brazo que la tenía rodeada y la mantenía pegada a él.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, pero al sentir una mirada sobre ella volteó hacia la cama. Ahí estaba Byakuya sentado, enseñando su torso desnudo y mirándola con deseo.

—No me mires así. —dijo ella. —¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se abrochaba el sujetador de encaje negro. Sólo de acordarse de la fabulosa noche que había pasado con él la hacía sonrojarse.

—Nunca nada es suficiente tratándose de ti. —dijo él parándose de la cama, dejándole ver a Yoruichi su bien formado cuerpo y una parte de su anatomía que se había despertado.

Yoruichi se mordió un labio. Lo deseaba a morir, él era tan bello y sensual.

Byakuya se acercó a ella y le quitó la ropa de la mano.

—Aún hay tiempo. —le dijo al oído mientras la cargaba en brazos para llevarla nuevamente a la cama, donde la comenzó a besar en los labios y el cuerpo, haciendo gemir a Yoruichi por el placer cuando comenzó a acariciarla.

Una hora después ella estaba en la cocina haciendo café, ya no le daba tiempo de hacer nada más, tenía el tiempo justo para bañarse e irse a trabajar. Sólo estaba usando la camisa de Byakuya, quien la miraba sentado desde el comedor, con sólo un pantalón de algodón puesto.

—Regresaré tarde hoy, tengo que ir con Kisuke a revisar las casas que están construyendo en el nuevo fraccionamiento. —informó la chica dejando las tazas de café sobre la mesa.

—¿Y tienes que ir con él? —preguntó serio.

—Claro que sí, es mi jefe. —Ella seguía de pie junto a la mesa.

—Pero está interesado en ti. —dijo él observándola tomar el café. Odiaba a ese hombre, no perdía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su mujer.

—No seas celoso. —dijo Yoruichi besando a su esposo luego se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

Enseguida Byakuya se puso de pie y la siguió a la cocina.

—Creo que estoy enfermo. —dijo él. —Es mejor que te quedes conmigo.

—Eso dijiste ayer. —respondió Yoruichi viéndolo incrédula.

—No me he curado. —replicó Byakuya.

—Tengo que ver a Kisuke. —le recordó y le dedicó esa mirada de "Y nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión".

Pero Byakuya tenía que hacer algo para dejarle claro a ese rubio de pacotilla que Yoruichi era suya, así que se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared.

—¿Q…qué haces? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Nada. —dijo él colocando las manos a sus costados. —Sólo me despido de ti. —dijo con una sonrisa seductora, la que pocas veces le mostraba a Yoruichi, pero la que la derretían por completo.

¡Eso era jugar sucio!, pensó la morena mientras Byakuya comenzaba a besarla otra vez, intentó separarse de él, pero cuando le comenzó a morder el cuello toda resistencia desapareció.

Ni modo, Kisuke quedaría plantado por cuarta vez en la semana.

* * *

**Sólo puede hacer cinco historias por falta de tiempo, después subiré el resto.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Someone like you

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC.

* * *

Gracias: **Otonashi Saya, Akisa, Alexzha, Kuniko04, Lilarecife.**

* * *

**6.- Someone like you.- Adele**

Era invierno, las calles estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de nieve. El interior de la casa marcada con el número dos se encontraba tibio gracias a la calefacción.

Sin embargo en el cuarto principal el ambiente era frío y triste.

Un hombre de cabello largo y negro se encontraba haciendo las maletas, ya había guardado toda su ropa en dos valijas negras, sólo faltaba guardar sus cosas personales.

Una chica morena y ojos dorados, se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto Byakuya? —preguntó la chica con tristeza.

—Creo que es lo mejor. —dijo él dándose la vuelta para verla, Yoruichi ya había caminado hasta quedar frente a él.

Miradas grises y doradas se encontraron con intensidad, en ellas se reflejaba la tristeza por la separación, pero también el gran amor que se tenían esas dos personas.

—Te amo y por eso no quiero atarte a mí. —agregó Byakuya. —yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú necesitas.

Byakuya y Yoruichi llevaban dos años viviendo en unión libre, pero ella ya le había hablado del matrimonio y de tener hijos. Byakuya había tenido una mala experiencia y no quería ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Quédate conmigo. —dijo ella abrazándolo. —no necesito nada más.

Yoruichi se separó de él, lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Pero Byakuya la apartó casi enseguida.

—Lo siento. —le dijo. Él tenía muchas dudas, y no quería que Yoruichi perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz por su culpa.

Después tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta. Yoruichi se acercó a la ventana y desde ahí observó como él subía a su coche negro y se perdía por la calle.

**/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I**

Dos años habían pasado desde la separación, el mismo tiempo que le había tomado a Byakuya deshacerse de sus fantasmas. Pero en este tiempo jamás había dejado de pensar en la chica de ojos dorados y ahora ya estaba muy seguro de lo que quería, pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella y formar una familia.

Estacionó su carro frente a la casa marcada con el número dos, se bajó del auto y caminó hacia el comienzo del patio de la casa.

Se detuvo frente a la pequeña cerca de madera de color blanca para observar la casa. Había cambiado, ya no estaba pintada del elegante color crema, ahora era de un escandaloso color azul.

Ya no había rastros de las rosas que él tanto cuidaba, en su lugar estaban unas simples margaritas.

Abrió la pequeña reja y caminó hasta la puerta. Tocó un par de veces y esperó a que ella le abriera.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó un hombre rubio tallándose la cabeza. Por su vestimenta Byakuya dedujo se acababa de levantar.

—¿Se encuentra Yoruichi Shihoin? —preguntó, lo más probable es que se hubiera cambiado de casa.

—Yoruichi, amor, te buscan. —gritó el hombre desde la puerta.

¿Amor? Se preguntó Byakuya.

—¿Quién es cariño? —se escuchó una voz desde el interior. Y no había duda, era inconfundible la voz de Yoruichi.

Ella nunca lo había llamado así, pero Byakuya no podía culparla, él siempre le decía que los sentimentalismos y cursilerías no le agradaban. Y una muy grande punzada de dolor, se produjo en ese órgano que bombeaba la sangre a todo el cuerpo.

—Amm, no lo sé. —el rubio se volvió a rascar la cabeza.

—Ya voy. —dijo ella.

—Si quiere pasé a esperarla a la sala. —comentó el rubio. —con sus ocho meses de embarazo Yoruichi se cansa mucho.

Y eso terminó de quebrar su fría fachada. Sintió que le estaba faltando el aire.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el hombre con preocupación. —lo veo muy pálido.

—Sí, sólo que recordé que debo hacer algo importante. —respondió Byakuya tratando de recobrar su semblante. Luego se dio la media vuelta.

—¿Byakuya? —la voz de Yoruichi lo detuvo.

—Los dejo solos. —dijo el rubio y entró a la casa, pues él conocía el pasado de ellos.

Byakuya volteó y observó con detalle a Yoruichi, se veía hermosa con su vientre abultado y su cara reflejando una inmensa alegría por el hijo que estaba esperando, hijo que no era suyo.

—Perdón por presentarme inesperadamente. —dijo Byakuya. —pero no podía mantenerme más tiempo alejado, pensé que todavía tenía una oportunidad contigo.

Yoruichi lo escuchaba con tristeza. Él había sido muy importante para ella, por eso sufrió mucho el tiempo que estuvo sin él. Pero un buen día Kisuke, su esposo, apareció en su vida y logró hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

—Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estás casada y vas a ser madre. —dijo con tristeza.

—Byakuya, yo lo siento.

—No te disculpes. —dijo él. —Deseo lo mejor para ti, deseo que seas feliz.

—También espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. —le deseó Yoruichi acariciando su vientre.

—Sí, algún día encontraré alguien como tú. —dijo Byakuya y luego se dio la vuelta para regresar a su carro.

Sí, algún día encontraría a alguien como Yoruichi y entonces, no la dejaría ir.

* * *

**Saludos, espero les haya gustado. Esta vez sólo pude hacer una historia por falta de tiempo.**


End file.
